


Paradise isn't as easy as it seems; i just want you to remember me

by Dunebug03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, Klance AU Month 2021, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunebug03/pseuds/Dunebug03
Summary: lions roars are meant to be inspirational; not life ruining. Once waking up from the lions roar, lance finds himself in the bed of a mental hospital. Garrison Mental Health is one of the biggest hospitals, but will lance find his way to the others? Will he be lost to his own self destruction? First we meet shiro: lance's doctor. He doesn't seem to remember anything lance is telling him. or did it not even happen like lance thought? come find out!TW: mentions of mental hospitals, medications, lashing out, and other very triggering stuff that wont be in very detailed writing, but enough to have a warning. ily guys. please stay safe!!!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! just a warning here: this may trigger some people. it's taking place in a mental hospital, with meantions of lashing out, medication, and other things. please dont read if you are not feeling up to it!!! and please make sure to stay safe!!!!
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy. this will be a short story, maybe long, depending on how side tracked i get lol.

Prologue: 

“ It's time to go back home. We’ve done all we could to keep the galaxy safe. It's our turn to finally live peacefully '' Keith Kogane, red paladin of Voltron; One of many defenders of earth, and other planets the same. Smart, quick witted, and cunning. A great leader. 

“But what about altea?” Lance McClain, blue paladin of voltron; one of the funniest guys you will meet. Traveled space, and helped keep spirits high on missions. 

“ I'll stay here and watch over it. It is my home planet after all” coran; a man of mystery, and alien DNA. An Altean from the planet altea. Former protector of Princess allura, who no longer is with the team.   
“ We could always use another pilot on the atlas” Takashi Shirogane; also referred to as Shiro, the black paladin of voltron and general on the ship Atlas. One of the bravest soldiers The Garrison has ever seen. Recently married to Adam; another brave soldier of The Garrison.   
“ I appreciate the offer, shiro, but these people, my people, need someone to watch over them. I promised alura that i would, and i wouldn’t break my promise to her” .Coran was right. Allura, before passing away, had made a promise with coran; that he would lead their people. And That’s exactly what he was going to do. 

Allura; A kind, passionate, and beautiful altean princess. She led her people into battle against an evil power called The galra. A race of aliens that were hellbent on ruling all of the galaxy. Allura couldn't do it all herself. As the pink paladin, allura made sure to keep the peace between races. Bringing together many to fight against the galra. 

“ we understand. In the morning we’ll head home. Everyone, get some sleep tonight.” Shiro was more of a father figure for a few, like hunk Garrett;Yellow paladin of Voltron, the sweetest foodie you would ever meet. Hunk could make anything if you asked him too. He spent most of his time in the kitchen as a child, and would work with coran to cook on their ship. 

And Katie Holt. Also known as pidge. A nickname given by her brother, Matt Holt. The green paladin; often found near computers. Any technology in her range was a danger not to her, but to the computer itself. Often being subjected to. Reprogramming, as it was hobby pidge took up during some nights in the alteran ship. 

The altean ship the paladins of voltron used to travel was Allura’s castle. It transformed into a ship that was transportable across the galaxy. Inside, five metallic-like transformers were stationed. Each transformer was in the form of a lion; which corresponded to a paladin by color and personality. 

While the paladins were sleeping on altea, a loud roar woke them up. As pidge, hunk, lance, shiro, keith, and coran stood outside, bright lights shone down on them. The warm breeze on altea nipping at the skin the wind exposed. Their pajamas slightly wrinkled from sleep. 

The lions roared again. The paladins smiled, knowing that they could settle back on earth. Everyone with their families, friends, and a few back to The garrison to study some more. This was the last time they would see the lions, or altea again. 

Or, was it?


	2. Day 1: his wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lions roar is supposed to be inspirational, not life ruining. to lance, it was both.

A lions roar. A powerful one. 

Awoke with a start, lance shoots up from his bed. His hair a mess of almond locks, strands sticking up in different directions. The sleep in his eyes blurred his vision. It was eerily quiet, which lance took for too early in the morning. He was about to fall back asleep, when a knock came at his door. He mumbled a ‘come in’. 

“ hey lance, you’re looking a bit better than yesterday. How did you sleep last night?” A man with a robotic arm and a head full of grey hair walked into lance’s room. Black framed glasses bridged his nose. A clipboard in his robotic hand. Lance stretched a bit, and brought a hand up to rub at the sleep in his eyes. Looking around the room a bit, lance could see it more clearly. It was plain white, with a metal framed bed. One stand to his left and a small lamp on top of it. 

“ Where…. am i?” lance kept looking around, noticing the door was steal and had a small window that opened from the inside. 

“You don't remember? Lance, you were in a car crash. After you woke up from being unconscious, you tried to tell everyone that you went to space to ‘defeat the ‘galra’” Shiro had sat on the bed, his expression soft as lance panicked. 

“What? No. that actually happened! Where am i?’’ Panic. Lance’s mind went into a panic, trying to remember what happened. The lions left altea. He woke up here. 

“You’re in the Garrison Mental institution, lance.” Shiro didn't believe him. He needed shiro to believe him. He needed shiro to just wake up and please believe him, damn it!.

“ I can't be. We saved altea. I remember it clearly! Please,” lance’s voice wavered with sadness, his eyes started to swell up with tears. “ please, i need you to believe me!” 

“ Lance, listen to me. You hit your head. There is no altea. Now, I need you to calm down before your nurse gets here to give you the medication for today. I just wanted to check on you myself, but you seem to be getting worse” Shiro shook his head slowly, afraid any fast movements would trigger an attack from lance. Physically and mentally. 

Lance sat on his bed, close to the wall. A knock on the door allerted shiro that someone was there. Lance didn't seem to hear it until Shiro opened the door. Lance dried the tears from his face. 

“ Ah, nurse Katie,” shiro smiled, greeting the short female. Her hair slightly shorter than her shoulders. Her green scrubs contrasting to her eyes. Small circular glasses perched on her nose. 

“ I brought his medication. And a cookie from the lunchroom. Mr. Garrett asked me to bring it.” Katie smiled, giving it to shiro. He set it on the small table beside lance’s bed. 

“ Pidge!” Lance’s eyes lit up in excitement. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew one thing; pidge wasn't one to be easily fooled. But her eyes widened slightly, abruptly taken back from the sudden use of her nickname. 

“ How- how do you know that name? Nobody’s called me that; except my brother matt” confusion laced with her voice, shaking a bit. Lance observed the way pidge had taken a small step backwards. Lance scrunched his eyebrows, speaking slowly. 

“ You...tried to pose as your brother to find him and your dad in space. Of course I know that nickname. We’ve spent an entire two years looking for them. You even tried to go off on your own to find Matt.” 

“ Lance…” 

“ none of that ever happened.” Lance’s heart dropped to his stomach. The one person he thought would believe him..didn't. He felt stiff in the small room. Like it was starting to suffocate him. He brushed Shiro's hand off of his shoulder, not sure when Shiro even placed it there. 

“Hey, calm down. Lets just take your meds now. Okay?” Shiro took the small pills from pidge, handing them over to Lance, who wouldn't take them. Lance even tried to leap for the door. But pidge had been faster, closing it and standing in front. Behind lance, shiro grappled to sit him on the bed, restraining lance so pidge could slip the medication past his lips. They didn't want to medicate lance this way, but when he fought them it wasn't easy. 

Shiro waited until lance calmed some before letting go of him. Pidge gave an apologetic smile while saying goodbye and leaving the small white room. 

“You did good. It wasn't like last time, thank goodness” As shiro made sure lance was okay before leaving, lance could feel the world sway. Shiro left, and Lance was alone with his thoughts. Ones of disappointment, of anxiety, of what-if’s and what-about’s. The team, or lack thereof, was split into them against him. Lance. Alone. 

“I just need to get out of here. Find the rest of team voltron, and get the hell out of here. Make a plan, find the new enemy, execute the plan.” he ruffled his hair. “ Maldición, estoy hablando conmigo mismo.” Lance laughed just the slightest. At least his spanish roots never failed him. Rambling in spanish helped calm himself down. It meant he still had a piece of his family with himself; and a piece of humanity, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation note: Maldición, estoy hablando conmigo mismo- damn, i'm talking to myself


	3. Day 2: Dreadful awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet two new faces. but are they really new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. this gets sad. I wrote it while listening to sad music and myself having a panic attack. But!!! i hope you enjoy, and remember to stay safe. ilyyy

Lance woke up in the white room that was called ‘his’. He thought yesterday was a dream. It wasn't; it was a nightmare. Sure, lance had been through hell while fighting the galra, but this was something else. He felt isolated. Trapped. Alone. Forgotten. His friends didn't believe him. Lance thought for sure pidge would have, but she didn't. Not in the least bit did pidge even acknowledge the notion of them fighting side by side. Shiro ignored the thought of them fighting all together. 

Lance stayed in his bed, legs crossed and his face in his hands. Maybe today could be better? ‘Not at all’ said the voice in his head. Lance wasn’t even sure it was his. He was lost. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Forget everything that happened? Fight? But against what? 

Lance was lost in his thoughts. Drowning in the anxieties he felt. A knock on his door pulled him away from them for a second. 

“Hey, its lunchtime” It was pidge. She was his nurse after all. 

“Which means its time to leave” lance shot up. Anything to get out of the suffocating white room. 

They walked together to a small cafeteria looking room. Lunch was being served by a few ladies and- 

Lance ran up to the only guy cooking. 

“Oh, hey lance! Did you get the cookie I sent with katie?” It was hunk. Lance Was ecstatic to see hunk. Another friendly face. Maybe hunk would believe him.

“What? Oh, yes! Thank you. Hey, what did we do two days ago?” Lance was eager to find out. But hunk, scrunching up his eyebrows, didn't look too keen on being the relief lance needed. 

“Well, i was cooking here. I suppose you were at your therapy session.” Lance's smile faltered. 

“But, after lunch, i can swing by your room and chat a bit!” it was nice to know that he had gained hunk’s friendship, even during a time like this. So lance nodded, smiling, and went through the lunch line. There had been a bunch of food made. All in different variety. 

As lance neared the end of the line, he spotted something that looked like a mixture of jello and pudding. It was green in color, and sitting in the boxes made for cold foods. Hunk had walked down to where lance was standing. 

“Thats for our janitor. He had a special request. You’d like him. He calls it ‘space goo’ like he’s the one who invented it.” hunk laughed, but lance just stared at it. 

“Can i have some? And some to bring to the janitor?” hunk poured some in two bowls, giving them to lance.

“He should be down the corridor on the right” lance thanked hunk, and carried his food down the corridor. Nobody else had been walking down there due to lunchtime, so lance could hear whistling. 

A few more steps down the hall, and the whistling had stopped. It seemed to move to the next hallway down. Lance kept following the sounds until he came to the end of a hallway. A door in black steel was in front of him. Dust had gathered on the door. Lance could tell by running his fingers over the cool metal handle. 

“Nobody’s allowed to open that” Lance jumped back, startled. 

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!” A man in a jumpsuit, grey of color, was holding a broom. His hair orange, and a mustache to match. 

“Coran!” lance smiled brightly, pulling coran into a one arm hug. His other arm holding the tray of food he had with him. 

“You must be one of Katie's patience. You look like.. A lance, perhaps?” Lance nodded, handing a bowl of space goo to coran

‘Thats me. And I brought you this. Hunk said you liked it. And you named it too.” 

“Its a family thing.’’ Coran stated. He brought a spoon from one of his pockets, taking a bite from the space goo. After swallowing the bite, he spoke again.

“You should really stay away from this door. Nobody is allowed to go through it. Although, it does seem to move around on ya after finding it once” Coran mumbled the last part, stroking his mustache. His eyes twinkled with knowledge of something more than he was telling. 

“Well then,” he clapped his hands “ i better get back to cleaning. Thank you for the space goo and lovely conversation!” coran walked off, whistling again down the hallway. Turning the corner, waving behind him. Lance turned around to look at the door again.

It wasn't there. Completely empty. Coran was right, it did seem to move on you. And lance didn't get to ask about altea. ‘Damn it’ he thought while walking back to the cafeteria. Silently Lance ate his lunch. Not once looking around the room. If he did, he would have ran straight towards the one person he hasn't seen yet. But he didn't. Instead, he stayed in thought throughout lunch. 

After lunch, pidge walked him to his room. They didn't exchange any words on their way there, nor when lance went to lay down. Pidge just shut the door with an apologetic look lance didn't get to see. Hunk had stopped by later that day, but lance still laid in his bed, the same spot he had been in since lunch. Hunk set his dinner on his stand, trying to make small talk. Lance just turned the other way, mumbling a sorry. 

All night Lance stayed up. His head filled with memories forgotten by the others. His eyes were closed in the darkness of his room. Nothing felt real, nor did it feel right. It was suffocating. Truely, and horrifyingly suffocating. To be alone, filled with the what-if’s of your mind. Lance couldn't bear it. His friends didn't believe him. But, had they really been his friends? 

Lance gripped at his hair, curling into a ball. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He had only felt like this one other time; when he thought of his family while in space.’ How were they, had they missed him. Did they even realize he was gone. ‘ these were the things that plagued his mind during those times. He had his friends then. Now, he was utterly and completely alone. Nobody to listen to him. Nobody to show him the good side to things. 

He had his sisters and brother, his nephews and nieces, his mother and father. Then he had his team. Hunk, shiro, pidge, coran, allura, keith. Keith. The one person he knew would believe him. Even after their bonding moment that maybe *did*. Although lance would never agree to it. 

He wondered where Keith was, or if he even was alive. Lance had liked allura. They even dated. But after her death, lance had come to the realization that he had also liked keith. He didn't want to tell Keith until later. It wasn't respectful to allura to just move on after her death. He knew she would want that, but it didn't feel right to lance. So, he was going to tell Keith, just not soon. 

This happened all night; lance thinking of what went wrong, what could happen, and what was right. But it all boiled down to one thing: maybe it didn't happen at all. That scared lance worst than anything. That it was all a lie. None of it had actually happened. That he had actually got into a car crash and was dreaming the whole thing in his mind. 

Lance finally stopped thinking when shiro called from the other side of the door. 

“ Hey buddy, how did you- oh lance. You look like you were up all night” Shiro’s face had contorted in concern for lance. Sitting beside him on the bed.

‘’ that's because i was” lance mumbled. 

“I'm sorry. I can prescribe something for sleep if you need it. Other than that, i can't help.” 

Lance waved shiro off. He hasn't moved from his curled position since his thoughts started to overwhelm him. 

“Let's get ready for today. You need a shower, and then you have therapy in an hour. Nurse Katie will be coming to walk you there” Shiro patted Lance's shoulder and left the room.


	4. Day 3: Him. Its him

Lance finally stood from his bed. He grabbed clothes from his small stand drawer and headed to the bathroom connected to his own. 

The shower grew hot quickly. Lance stepped in and let the steamy water run over him. His mind still racing from all night’s thoughts. slowly , lance washed himself, hair and body,and shut the water off. 

Lance got dressed after toweling off. His shirt was plain grey and his pants elastic. Dragging his feet as he walked, turning down many hallways on his way to therapy. He wasn't dreading it, but he also was. 

Lance knocked on the wooden door. A bracket on it just said ‘therapist’, no name included. Maybe it was a shared office? Who knew. Lance sure didn't. When no reply came, lance turned the knob. The door was unlocked, so he walked in. It was empty, except for lance’s now tired form standing in the doorway. It was a light grey color, with navy trim. The floor was almond wood panels, the same as the door. Lance layed on a dark grey sofa, his arm draped over his face. He didnt bother moving his arm from over his eyes when he heard the door open, or the footsteps fade to his right; a chair matching the sofa had been set there for what lance assumed was the therapist’s purpose. 

“ It’s you. It’s so nice to see a familiar face in this god forsaken place” 

That single sentence sent lance leaping aross the room, almost pouncing at the owner of the voice. He hugged the therapist, eyes swelling with tears. 

“Its you. You’re not dead. Its you” lance repeated over and over again, before finally letting the raven-headed male sit up. 

Keith kogane; former red paladin. Lance’s crush. 

His keith. 

Keith hugged lance back, a smile etched on his face. 

“Im so glad to see you. I just hope you’ll understand me. Nobody else knows what the hell is going on.” Lance whipped the tears from his eyes, grinning brightly. Keith still had his galra mark on his cheek. Lance brought a hand up to trace it, flustering keith a bit. Lance just smiled again and pulled keith into another hug. 

They both sat on the sofa, facing each other, their knees touching and hands entwined as they talked. Neither of them noticed, for it wasn't the most important topic they had to discuss.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Keith had asked, his eyes shining in hopes of lance’s answer being the thing he needed to hear most.

“The lions leaving altea, after our battle with the galra ended.” Lance held his breath, as keith let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

“That's exactly what i remember. I woke up here, in this..hospital. Shiro came in to tell me about a patient I had, but only gave me a last name. ‘McClain’ . i didn't think it would be you, but i'm so relieved it is” it had to be keith. The one person who lance didn't think would believe him, actually did. Lance just kept smiling. Gripping Keith's hands, he leaned in close to his face. 

“Can i kiss you?” Keith's face began to heat up, his cheeks gathering a red tint. He nodded, gripping lance’s hands back. 

Lance, cupped Keith's face, kissing everywhere but his mouth first. He was full of regret; from not telling Keith sooner, from not waiting longer, but mostly for falling way too hard and way too long, but doing nothing about it. They were in a foregn place. A situation unknown to them. They weren't even sure they would end up out of this hospital. But lance knew one thing; 

He wasn't going to waste any time trying to make up for the time he lost. 

So lance took his time, kissing over the galra mark on keith’s cheek, kissing the small scar on keith’s ear from battle, kissing over his forehead and the sides of his mouth, making keith laugh the entire time.

Then he kissed keith on the lips

It was soft. So, so soft. And slow too. Lance didn't want to rush what he finally had, which was this; Happiness. Keith’s face in Lance's hands was like happiness to lance. And keith. He brought his arms around Lance's neck, pulling him close. Gripping at the nape of lance’s neck, Keith swiped his tongue across Lance's bottom lip. He obliged, opening his mouth to let Keith slip in his tongue. Their makeout wasn't very long, but after their lips parted, after keith bit lance’s bottom lip and tugged it away from lance, they laughed. Their smiles being returned to one another. Keith looked up at the clock in the small room and panicked. 

“Shit, Shiro will be here in a few minutes to check on you” They both scurried, trying to make it look like they had been making progress. Keith scribbled notes lance had told him quickly. His handwriting became sloppy as cursive mixed with regular writing. Lance layed on the sofa, giggling as he babled details for Keith to write down. 

A knock sounded from the door. Keith yelled a ‘come in’ and Shiro popped his head from around the door. 

“How is everything going?” Shiro smiled, walking behind Keith to look at the notes. 

“We're making tremendous progress. I'm thinking that he hit the frontal lobe of his brain, triggering some amnesia. It should heal within a few weeks. “ keith cleared his throat and smiled up at shiro. His glasses tinting from the lights. They weren't prescription, but mostly for looks. 

“See lance? You are getting better. If you keep making progress, then you’ll be out of here in no time” Lance doubted it. He knew something wasn't going to let him out. Something big was going to happen, but he didn't know what, or when, that would even take place. 

Shiro patted lance on the shoulder and left. Keith and Lance were alone again.but this time, they felt together. Like they didnt only have themselves to confide in. they could confide in eachother. 

“We need to come up with a plan. On how to get out of here. I've tried asking everyone if they remembered anything without getting myself thrown into a room” keith chuckled. 

“I tried too, but nobody would even show signs of remmerbing. “ lance thought a bit.  
‘Except for coran. He called the pudding and jello mixture ‘space goo’” 

Keith nodded. “Ive heard mine do that too. Maybe we just need to trigger something for him to remmeber. “ an alarm went off on keith’s desk. 

“Damn, its time for you to head, well, wherever you were told to. Tomorrow though, ill sceduale another ‘appointment’ , “ heith made air quotes” and we’ll talk more about it. “ 

Lance agreed, pulling keith into a short kiss before waving and heading for his room.


	5. day 3: Another wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up another member of team voltron.

After lance made it back to his room, he threw himself on the bed. This morning had started out bad, and took a turn for the better. Lance had found the one person he missed most; the one who had always made him feel like he wasn't alone. Keith reminded lance of home. 

Face down in the pillows on his bed, lance groaned. He still had the rest of today to get through. Tomorrow would be another ‘appointment’ with Keith to talk about their game plan for getting out of here, and for getting the others to remember who they really were; paladins of voltron. The only person lance could think of that might have the slightest clue about what might have actually happened, was coran. 

As Lance sat up in the bed, the bell for lunch rang. Perfect timing for lance. He could easily go talk to Coran during this time. 

Walking into the cafeteria, lance spotted hunk behind the food bars, serving the other patients. He smiled at lance as soon as he spotted him. 

“Heya lance, how’s things going?” it was an innocent question. Lance was doing good. Things were good. But things were also not good. Lance wanted to tell hunk that he was meeting up with keith. That he was going to find a way to break out of here, but he couldn't. So instead, he told half of a lie.

“ I met with my therapist today. He was nice, but i'm going back tomorrow. He said that i have a lot of emotional trauma from the car crash” That should have been enough of an answer for hunk, lance thought, but it wasn't.

“Im sorry man. Is it ptsd?” Lance didn't know how to answer that. Was ptsd something to get from a car crash? Is there such a thing as car crash ptsd? And what would that even look like? 

“Uh,” Lance licked his lips as he looked down, trying to focus more on the food as he wracked his brain for an answer “ y-yeah. I don't think i can drive another vehicle for a while. Or ride in one for that matter. I don't know how it would affect uh- work. So, we have to make plans for when i get out.” 

Hunk came around the back of the food, pulling lance into a hug. It wasn't unbearable in the least, but lance had to get to Coran before lunch ended. So when hunk pulled away from the hug, lance thanked him and practically sprinted through the lunch line, making sure to grab a cup of 'space goo’ for coran. 

Before lance left the cafeteria, he asked hunk where he could find coran. Hunk gladly gave him the location. Lance thanked his again and walked out of the room. 

It didnt take long for lance to hear the high pitched whistles start to fill the halls. He followed them like last time, striding down hallway after hallway until he was met with the gingered janitor. 

“Lance, its nice to see you again. How are you doing today?” lance smiled, handing the space goo to coran as he spoke. 

“Im doing good. Better than yesterday I suppose.,” he shrugged “ but i came to ask you something.” Coran raised an eyebrow, signalling for lance to continue speaking as he ate his space goo with a spoon. 

“So you call this ‘space goo’,” lance held up his spoon for enphysis. “ how come? It's just pudding and jello.” Coran was quiet for a moment. Lance noticed the way he played with his mustache, moving it from his cheeks to show the altean marks on his cheek bones. Baby blue. Just as they’d always been. 

“I guess it reminds me of a food I'd make for my family. It was a bit saltier than this, but the consistency was nearly the same.” Coran looked down at his ‘space goo’, his face scrunched up like he was remembering something important. Something that could have helped lance. 

Please. I need something. Anything.

But just as that thought came and went, so did the marks on coran’’s cheek bones. Lance was going to ask about them, but since they disappeared, there was no point in it. Mayb e his chances were as good as nothing in finding another clue to his whole situation. Would it even be worth asking about the marks? 

“What were those?” It was coran who had asked. Lance, confused, raised an eyebrow. 

‘What was what? Nothing happened” what lance didn't see. Was that his altean marks had also appeared. The blue altean marks Allura had given him were present high on Lance's own cheek bones. 

“They were blue. Like weird birthmarks or-” coran looked past lance. His eyes were cloudy. Lance waved a hand in front of Coran, but it didn't grab his attention. The bowl had fallen from coran’s grasp, the spoon making a clatter on the marble floor. Worried, lance called out to coran. He mumbled one word. Only one; and one that made lances heart skip a beat. Chills running cold down lance’s spine. 

“Altea”

The marks began to glow bright on coran again. Baby blue shining against his skin. Coran grabbed lance and pulled him into a hug. Hesitantly, lance hugged coran back. 

“How did we end up here? And where the quiznack is here?” Coran was back. Lance smiled at the older altean, clapping a hand to his shoulder. He told Coran all he knew. Which wasn't much. 

“But one thing that keeps confusing me, is that door. I havent seen it since i woke up, but i know its here somewhere.” 

“I can keep looking for it while you gather the rest of the paladins’ coran offered. Lance nodded. Just then, the lunch bell rang. 

“Ill come back tomorrow and we can talk more. I have to go.,” lance started to walk away but turned. “Im glad to have you back coran” 

“Im glad to be back” was the last time lance heard before racing off to his room.


End file.
